


The Morning After

by fiercy, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Henry Cavill [12]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Superman RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercy/pseuds/fiercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG <a href="http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read">Citadel</a>. If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed <a href="http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read). If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed [here](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1).

"Are you okay with veggie bacon?" Chris asks, sticking his head in the fridge, a carton of eggs already in hand. He wrinkles his nose, pulling back to look at Henry. "I'm afraid I don't have the real stuff but I can do omelettes with cheese instead if you'd like."

Henry grins at the nose wrinkle as he settles into a chair to watch. "Veggie bacon sounds fine. Can I help somehow?"

"You can set the table, if you don't mind," Chris says, pointing out the various cupboards and drawers for plates and cutlery. "And you can pour some juice for us. There's, um, orange juice and I think pineapple or grapefruit, I'm not sure which. Glasses are over there."

"Perfect," Henry answers, jumping up and digging into the indicated cabinets and pulling out dishes, the stretch causing a slight wince. "I never thought, with the workouts I've been doing, that I could get so sore from sex, but I've got muscle aches where I didn't know I had muscles," he says, then breaks into a grin. "It's brilliant."

Chris chuckles. "I'm glad you feel that way," he says, grinning back as he lays the bacon into a pan. "We'd both be in trouble if you didn't."

Laying plates on the table, Henry glances over at Chris. "I took a couple of trips into subspace last night. I don't usually go down that easily. I suppose it's because I'm with you and not just anyone. I hope it doesn't turn you off."

"Are you kidding?" Chris's grin widens. "I think it's amazing." He pauses, mid-way through cracking an egg. "I love how responsive you are. Honestly responsive, I should say. And I like hearing you don't usually go down so easily." Grin brightening to full beam again. "It's good for my ego."

"We haven't even gotten into the hard stuff, yet," Henry answers, finding silverware and bumping a shoulder against Chris. (He can't help but glance down at his bare ass, too, grinning wider.) "I'm looking forward to that."

"Yeah?" Chris turns the heat up on the eggs. "I meant to ask you. Is there one thing, apart from what we did last night, that you haven't done with anyone else but always wanted to do? Something 'hard'."

Henry gives that some thought as he goes to search out glasses for the juice. "Honestly? Nothing is coming to mind that I've never tried. There are things, I know, that I might--that I probably will--feel differently about doing with you, but I'm faltering trying to come up with something specific. I suppose just being with you is still so new that it all seems better."

Chris nods. That makes sense to him. He turns the bacon and pushes the eggs around the pan. "Anything you'd rather I stay away from?"

"I don't think I'd want to jump into roleplay right away," Henry answers. "I want to be ourselves, see how we act in scene before we become someone else. What kind of juice would you like?"

"Orange, please. And that sounds fair enough," Chris says, popping some bread into the toaster now that the eggs and bacon are so close to being ready. "I don't think I want to get too complicated today either. All we've really done so far is spanking and a little bondage."

"When did you want to go?" Henry asks, curiosity and anticipation rising up in him. "Are we making this a tonight thing?"

"That was the plan," Chris says with a grin.

Henry goes quiet for a moment to enjoy the flip of his belly. Finally, he gives into the shiver. "Good."

"I'm sore," Henry adds after a few more moments. "The lube helps, though, even now."

Chris nods. "It would," he says, plating their breakfast. "Are you sure you're not to going to hate me this week?" he teases. "I wasn't exactly planning on going easy on you tonight."

Laughing, Henry shakes his head, sitting back down and shifting to get more comfortable. "I'm sure."

Chris sets the plates on table, pops the toast onto another plate, setting it between them, and takes a seat across from Henry. "Would it be too soon for me to put a collar on you?" he asks bluntly, deciding the worst Henry can say is yes.

There's a second of disconnect between the question and the meaning of the question. Setting down the juice glass that had been halfway to his mouth, Henry clears his throat to give himself a moment. "Do you mean in scene or... ?" He can feel the flush on his cheeks, the ambivalence growing in his gut as the question hangs in the air.

"Well, yeah, you'd wear it in scene but I was thinking for Citadel and here, your place," Chris says. "Normally, I'd think was too early," he goes on, "but I already gave you rules and you're not allowed to fuck around..." And he's already fallen so incredibly hard for Henry.

"I... you want to collar me? You, well you don't even know how I'll be in scene. And... you've given me rules? Have you? I mean, aside from not being with anyone else." _Get your thoughts together, man, for heaven's sake!_ He pauses, putting the immediate shock of the question behind him. "I think that it's possible I've had a view of what collaring means that isn't slotting into our immediate situation," Henry admits.

"That's fine," Chris says, wishing he hadn't said anything with how much the suggestion appears to have thrown Henry. "It was just a thought. Well, not just a thought. I guess I was kind of thinking of the whole collar of consideration thing, us working together towards what we want. And I was probably thinking too much of wanting people to know you're mine."

"Collar of consideration. I've heard of that, and that makes sense to me," Henry says eagerly, latching onto that--figuratively--with both hands. "Can you tell me more about what that means to you?"

"It means I'm serious about you, that I want you to be my boy - _formally_ my boy - and that I want to see where all of this takes us," Chris says. "You said I don't know how you'll be in scene, but we had that first night at the club. I know how you respond to orders, I know you like my hand on your ass, you've let me fuck you. Raw, for Christ's sake. I think that alone is a pretty big commitment and I'd like to think it means we already both think we're in this for the long haul."

Reaching out to lay his hand on Chris's, Henry smiles, his thumb rubbing gently. "I _am_ in this for the long haul. And I'd love to wear your collar of consideration. I just wasn't expecting it to come up so soon, and there's a part of me that separates the kink from the relationship. That maybe one might not move as fast as the other. It's a hazard of having to separate my feelings from my play for so long, I think. But make no mistake that I'm crazy about you, and I'm here for the duration."

Chris nods, turning his hand to give Henry's fingers a squeeze. "We can still hold off if you'd like," he says. "That's why I asked if it was too soon."

"No, I don't think I do want to. You're right. We're in this. Together. And I want to be your boy. I _am_ your boy, even though I'm not entirely clear on the full scope of what that means, it's still true. I want it. Please."

Chris smiles, raising Henry's hand to his mouth and kissing his fingers. "Eat up before it gets cold," he says, nodding at his lover's plate. "We'll stop into the shop at the club later and see what they have."

"Yes, sir," Henry answers with a grin, digging into his breakfast with new found hunger.


End file.
